


Sleeping Arrangements

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Feelings Realization, Leo is Worried, M/M, Mention of past child prostitution, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Niles's fucked up past, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, mention of pedophilia, some nobles are sick bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Niles isn't used to having the most basic things like food and warm clothing, and Leo isn't used to having Feelings.





	Sleeping Arrangements

It was too cold. Not as cold as he'd heard the Ice Tribes were, but still colder than he was used to. Leo tugged the thick quilts around himself and glanced out the window, watching the snow piling up on the ground in a way completely alien to Nohr. In the past, snow would melt before it came even close.

"Too bad we didn't get a chance to go play," came the murmur from the cot beside his bed. Niles lay shivering on the temporary bed a size two small for him, despite being bundled in two quilts and his new wool pajamas, and Leo frowned. Niles had been serving him since the fall and living in his room since an ugly incident at a dinner party last month, and despite Leo ordering extra food from the servants the outlaw was still too thin. Niles always insisted he'd slept in worse conditions, but the cold was clearly bothering him tonight.

"Do you want an extra blanket? I can have a servant bring you one."

"Milord." It was dark, but Leo could still make out the look on his retainer's face. Confused, suspicious, possibly a little sad? "Ever since I was attacked at that party, you've been awfully... _eager_ to see my needs met. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Leo blanched, looking back towards the window.

"Am I smothering you? I apologize." If the situation were reversed, he would have called Niles on such behavior within moments.

"No!" The reply came so quickly, Leo heard the panicked shifting of fabric. "No, of course not. It's just..."

A sigh, followed by a silence, then more sighing.

"Niles, what is it?"

"It's still _strange._ " Niles unwrapped the quilts a little and sat up, adjusting his eyepatch. "I don't _dislike_ my needs being met. I have no problem with being able to eat three times a day and having warmer clothes. It's just..." Another sigh. "Hard to grasp. Being taken care of, at least without having to do _certain things_ in return." Leo's frown deepened as he slid out of bed, sitting at the edge of the cot beside Niles, tentatively placing a hand on his arm.

"Niles," he whispered, "did someone ever..."

"Not me." Niles's voice was barely audible. "But other kids like me. Some rich folks took them in, gave them nice clothes and good food and a warm bed. Then they'd wait for the kid to grow up and start asking for things. Or rent them out to their rich friends for an evening." Leo shuddered, moving closer to Niles.

"That sounds like the kind of thing my father's associates would do. Some of them are the depraved sort."

"Probably." Niles felt stiff with cold, and Leo impulsively wrapped an arm around him.

"I would never ask anything like that of you," he said. "I expect you to be my retainer and behave as a retainer does, and as your liege, it is my duty to ensure your safety and well-being. Food, clothing, and a warm place to sleep may be luxuries to you, but in my eyes they're your Dusk Dragon-given right."

Niles only nodded, leaning against him, and Leo felt his breath catch in his throat. Despite being underweight and covered with scars, it was becoming harder to deny there was something very attractive about the outlaw. He'd initially insisted Niles stay by his side as much as possible to protect him from more backlash by nobles, but there was a selfish part of Leo that just wanted to keep him close, period.

In truth, it was also strange for Leo to want to give this much to one person. Even his attachment to Camilla had him craving her love and approval, Niles was the first person he'd ever felt a need to _protect._ Someone he wanted to make sure had everything he would ever need, to keep safe from backlash and spiteful words, to provide basic comforts Niles considered luxuries.

Strange how the person he felt so protective of was the very same he'd chosen for his retainer.

He wasn't sure if he'd been building up to his next move, or if it was entirely impulse. Either way, he nudged Niles and started tugging the quilts away from him.

"Stay in my bed tonight."

"Come again?"

"You heard me." Leo helped him stand, tugging back his covers and patting the mattress. "You'll never stay warm all alone on that cot, and it's said that body heat is best on such cold nights." His cheeks were heating up, and Niles seemed torn between making a saucy joke and asking if Leo had a fever. "It's just for tonight, and it's just to keep you warm. I won't do anything-"

"Milord." Niles took his hands, squeezing them tightly, and the look in his one visible eye spoke volumes of trust. Leo smiled, and they laid down, pulling the bedcovers and the quilt up and around them in a soft-of cocoon. For a moment Leo wondered if Niles would put his arms around him, but instead he offered his shoulder. The mild feeling of disappointment was fleeting, Leo gladly leaning against him and taking his hand again.

"Much better."

"Mm." Niles gave him a tired smile, closing his eye. "Thank you, milord. For this, and for everything else." Leo didn't even bother to tell him there was no need for that, remembering what Niles had said earlier.

"You're welcome." He sighed, unconciously lacing their fingers together. "I'd offer to get one of your quilts just in case, but..."

"This is just fine." Niles squeezed his hand. "No, better than fine. I could get used to sleeping like this." Leo's heart skipped a beat, and he felt his cheeks grow hot again.

"It's a good thing I haven't ordered a new bed for you yet, then," he murmured. Maybe he shouldn't bother, he thought, his bed was more than big enough for two and if Niles was comfortable with it, they could spend every night like this.

The thought made his blush deepen and send a tiny pinprick of guilt through him. _He's my retainer, he's placed all of his trust in me after living a life of Dusk Dragon only knows what. Just because he wasn't made a child whore by some rich bastard doesn't mean it's appropriate for you to be thinking about him in such a way._

But Niles's grip on his hand tightened, his arm wrapped around Leo's waist to pull him closer, and even Leo's guilty train of thought couldn't make him resist. Niles felt warm now, wonderfully warm, and despite everything this felt so _right._

He wouldn't be ordering that new bed tomorrow. He'd lie and say Niles was "more comfortable" sleeping on the couch, even if the couch was six inches shorter than him.

Niles's deep, rhythmic breathing filled his ears, and Leo closed his eyes, joining his retainer in sleep.


End file.
